Recent advances in optics provide for a method of exposure of materials on a length scale much smaller than previously realized. Such near-field optical methods are realized by placing an aperture or a lens in close proximity to the surface of the sample or material to be exposed. Special methods for positioning control of the aperture or lens are required, as the distance between the optical elements (aperture or lens) is extremely small. Betzig and Trautman in U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,330 reported on the use of tapered optical fibers as a means of providing exposures in extremely small areas; exposures of the size of 10 nm in area are now relatively commonplace. In this case, the fiber tip position is maintained to be within some nanometers (typically 10-50) of the target surface. Others (see, for example, the review by Q. Wu, L. Ghislain, and V. B. Elings, Proc. IEEE (2000), 88(9), pg. 1491-1498) have developed means of exposure by the use of the solid immersion lens (SIL). The SIL is positioned within approximately 0.5 micrometer of the target surface by the use of special nano-positioning technology as in the case of the tapered optical fiber. SIL technology offers the advantage that the lens provides a true imaging capability, i.e. features in a real object can be faithfully rendered in an image of reduced spatial extent. In the case of the SIL images can be produced much smaller than the image size achievable through the use of conventional or classical optics. Such conventional optics are said to be diffraction-limited because the size of the smallest feature in an image is limited by the physical diffraction. Exposures produced by means of the SIL or other near-field optical methods can be much smaller in spatial extent than those produced by conventional optical systems and still be readable. Near-field optics have been used to create single dots and used to capture images not capable of being captured using a conventional optical microscope. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,256 discloses a lithography system employing a solid immersion lens having a spherical surface to enhance resolution. The SIL is used to image a mask onto a sample surface containing photoresist. It does not disclose forming a continuous tone image. Such near-field technology is used in the present invention to provide a means of exposure to be used in the production of small images and to use these images as indicia for the purpose of authentication.